Code Lyoko
by Kelly 3234
Summary: It is a cold rainy night at Kadic Junior High School. A J&A love story
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is a cold rainy night at Kadic Junior High School. No noise can be heard throughout the campus. When you enter the school, you see blue dorms down the hall. You walk past couple of the dorms, and stop at one and pull out your key. As you open your door, you hear a horrible scream coming from upstairs. You ignore it and enter your room.

In your room you see a map of Lyoko on your computer screen. On the wall there is a picture of Albert Einstein. As you are getting ready for bed, you hear the scream again, and this time it sounds like Aelita. As you hear her scream, it sounds like a knife is going through your heart. You quickly get your flashlight and go out the door. There is a little bit of light down the hall, for you can see where you are going.

As you walk down the hall, you see an immense library at your present. You keep walking until you hear a creaking noise behind you. It sounds like footsteps. You go back quietly to see who it is. When you turn your head, you see a person in the middle of the hallway. You quickly turn around and run back upstairs, but you trip over the fifth step.

As you fall, your flashlight slips through your hands and lands at the seventh step. Your hands go up to your face to brace for impact. There is a sudden thud as you hit the step. The next thing you know, you hear footsteps and whoever it is, is running toward the sound. You get up and grab your flashlight and run upstairs.

You reach the top of the stairs, and see dorms from below but this time they are pink. You pass almost all the dorms until you reach the second to last door. You grab the handle on the door and open it. As you stride inside you hear the footsteps again you, quickly push yourself in the door and shut it. You didn't move a muscle, praying that the footsteps will go by. The sounds of the footsteps came closer and then it pass. You breathe sigh of relief. Then suddenly from behind you comes, a thrashing sound.

As you turn around, you see a girl who is thrashing in her bed. You step toward her and see by the look on her face that she is having a nightmare. Yours hands go to her shoulder and shake her a little to wake her up. As you shake her, you see her eyes open and look at you. The girl screams a little and starts kicking her feet at you.

"Shh, it's okay, Aelita, it's me. It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you," you say to her.

Aelita stops kicking and looks at you, then says, "Jeremie, what are you doing here?" she asks you.

"I came here to see why you are screaming for and having a fit," you say to her.

"Oh, I woke you up," says Aelita, now embarrassed, "Sorry she says softly.

"It's okay. I wasn't even sleeping yet. I was getting ready. Now tell me, why are you having a fit? Are you having a nightmare?"

Aelita says nothing but looks away. On her cheeks, you see that she is blushing.

"No, I don't want to burden you with my nightmares. You need the sleep," says Aelita.

You sit down by Aelita and take her hands and softly tell her, "Aelita, you know that you can talk to me if you have a problem. Please, Aelita, tell me why you are having this nightmare."

Aelita turns her head and looks at your glasses, past them so she can see your blue eyes. Your eyes meet hers, then she quickly turns her head, and on her cheeks again you see that she is blushing all over her face. Then you hear a sigh. Aelita turn her head toward you.

"It's my family that are in my dreams," says Aelita with a sad look on her face." I can't stop having these dreams about them. I don't even know my mom's name or what she died from. My father is now trap in the Internet and I can't talk to him, because we don't know a specific area where he is. We can't make contact with him because of Xana attacks almost every day.

"It's okay Aelita we will find your father and stop Xana once and for all," you say to her. "I promise Xana won't hurt you or your father, and when we find your father, we will free him and you and him can live like a family together."

"I know we will, but we can't enter Lyoko any more," says Aelita. "Xana destroyed Lyoko, and he still has William under his power. We don't know where he will attack next or when. Plus we need a way to enter the Internet to fight Xana and to find my father and free him. How can we win if we can't even fight Xana any more, unless you find a way into the Internet?

"I will find a way to enter the Internet, I promise, and you can't give up hope on your father. He's out there finding a way to contact us, and you know he is. When we are in the Internet, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich will help you fight Xana. They have never given up on fighting after all this time, and neither will I, "you say to her with a voice full of confidence.

"Thank you, Jeremie, "says Aelita with a tired, voice, "and Jeremie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Aelita, what do you want to ask me?" you ask in a tired voice

"Do you ever regret ever finding me," says Aelita now falling asleep.

"No I don't regret finding you, and I never will," you say to her with a yawn.

You fall asleep with Aelita on your chest. In your room your computer turns on with an eye symbol on it. On the screen comes a shadow figure with the eye symbol on its head. The figures go through the screen and just disappear from sight.


	2. Chapter 1 pg 1

Chapter 1

"Aelita stay in the tower," says Franz Hopper, Aelita's dad, "I am going to negotiate with Xana so we can live in peace. I will be back, I promise."

"Yes, Dad I will be waiting for you in the tower," says Aelita with a confused look on her face.

In the tower, Aelita waits for a couple of minutes before going out of the tower. When she goes out, she sees monsters shooting lasers at her dad. An orange bubble near her explodes when a laser hits it. Aelita goes a little further when her dad suddenly speaks to her.

"Aelita, go back to the tower; it's not safe here," says Franz. "Something is wrong with Xana. Go back to the tower now where it is safe."

"Yes, Father," says Aelita when another bubble explodes. She starts running back to the tower. As she runs, lasers are going around her and hitting the bubbles. As she runs, she hears her father trying to talk to Xana.

"Xana, why are you doing this? Please stop shooting at us," says Franz." We're here to live in peace."

Aelita runs straight into the tower and lands in the middle of it. She stays there waiting for her father to return. She waits for ten more minutes when suddenly the tower starts changing color. The data that is in the tower is now disappearing, and the light is going out. Aelita stands up seeing what is happening.

"Father, where are you?" says Aelita, now crying. "Father, please come back. I need you. Father, where are you?"

From somewhere else, Aelita hears someone call her name. She stops shouting and tries to listen to see who is calling her. To her mind it sounds like Jeremie who is calling her name. She looks around trying to find you.

"Aelita, wake up it's just a nightmare," you say to her, trying to wake her up. You look down at her and see that she is shaking terribly. You also notice she is saying," Father."

"Aelita, wake up, please, it's okay," you tell her, still trying to wake her up and calm her so she can stop shaking. After a couple of minutes you stop her from shaking, but she is still crying.


	3. pg 2

"Father, come back," says Aelita, now wide-awake and crying on your shoulder. You pat her shoulder and tell her sweet things, trying to stop her from crying.

"It's okay, Aelita, your father is all right. He's not gone," you keep saying to her.

This time she stops crying and lays her head on your shoulder. She stays there for a couple of seconds before she gets up trying to wipe her eyes so she can see you better, but she can't because her tears are blocking her vision.

She looks at you, and by the look of the glaring in her eyes, you see that she is angry. By the expressions on here face, she is also confused. You put your hand around her back and pull her into a hug. Your other hand goes to her back and start to stroke her.

"I know you think the dreams I am having are nightmares," she says to you, "but these aren't dreams. They are like memories I have about my past."

"What do you mean," you say to her, "how are they about your past if these are just nightmare."

"Those dreams showed me what happened when my dad an I entered Lyoko," she says to you, "how Xana betrayed us. How my dad tried to negotiate so we could have lived in Lyoko with Xana. Then I went out and I saw how Xana shoot my father.

"So these are like memories?" you say to her with a confused look on your face. "So that means when you got your memories back, then these must have come with it."

"Yes, I think so," she says to you.

"If that true," you say to her, "then that will mean that dream is about your first trip in Lyoko with your Father."

"So I thought all my memories back," she says to you. " What help can it give us to fight Xana."

"So I thought all my memories back, " but these memories you are having might help you remember your past better.

Aelita got up and look past you: she goes to the window and pulls the curtains apart. She then pulls a chair, and sits down by the window. You got up, and go toward her. As you got near her, you see the light from the sun coming through the window. You put your hand on her shoulder and look at the window with her. You see the trees and their green leaf. You turn your head to see what time it is on the clock.


End file.
